No te arrepientas
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Mahiru había resultado con graves heridas después de los enfrentamientos en la sede del C3. La situación parece cada vez más complicada para los Servamps y sus Eve respectivos, pero al parecer, esa no es la principal razón por la que Kuro se encuentre molesto. Él solo deseaba salvarlo y ver nuevamente aquella sonrisa.


Contenido: Shounen-ai, Mini Oneshot (demasiado largo para ser llamado drabble).

Pareja: KuroMahi (Sleppy Ash/Kuroo x Mahiru) Pareja pereza.

Disclaimer

Hikari: ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Pero sé que no están aquí para leer sobre mi odioso hiatus, así que, después de haberme puesto al corriente con el manga, una pequeña inspiración regresó a mí y pude lograr este breve fanfic. Les recuerdo, como siempre, que la historia así como los personajes son de Strike Tanaka por lo que este escrito es únicamente resultado de ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final.

 **ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 75 DEL MANGA. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Shirota!- Entró gritando a la habitación de hospital Misono con varias personas detrás de él.

-Hola- saludó con una típica sonrisa el castaño.

Misono, Tetsu, Hugh, Licht y Lawless entraron presurosos a la habitación, notando las múltiples heridas vendadas que adornaban el cuerpo de su compañero Eve.

El brazo roto era lo más notorio, sin embargo, cabeza, brazos y piernas se encontraban envueltas cuidadosamente en lo que parecían metros incontables de vendas blancas. Seguramente por debajo de su bata su pecho también se encontraría en condiciones similares.

Shirota Mahiru se había convertido prácticamente en una clase de momia...o al menos eso fue lo que pensó cierto chico con complejo de ángel.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Fue el más joven de todos, Tetsu, quien preguntó.

-Me veo peor de lo que me siento.- Contestó, risueño.- Pero afortunadamente la operación salió bien.

Todos se quedaron boca abiertos después de ese comentario. ¡¿Operación?! ¿¡Que operación?! ¡Nadie les había dicho nada acerca de eso!

-¡¿Cómo que operación?!- preguntó alterado Misono.

-Ahhh...- Sintiendo haber dicho algo innecesario, el castaño rio nervioso- Fue una cirugía simple. Solo para remover unos pedazos de hueso de mí brazo para que se recuperara por completo.

Todos se mantuvieron un tanto ansiosos después de aquello, pero disidieron que sería mejor cambiar de tema.

El colapso de la central de Tokio de C3, el escape de Touma, la hospitalización de Yumikage y el estado crítico de Junichirou y Tsurugi; el callejón sin salida del estado deteriorado de Snow Lily y próximamente de Lawless y Hugh.

Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido desde la última vez que habían visto a Tsubaki a pesar de que realmente no habían pasado tanto tiempo. La situación para los eves y servamps daba giros alarmantes cada vez que terminaban alguna situación o se veían involucrados en los extraños sucesos.

Después de acompañar un rato al par de la pereza, el doctor, un subclase de orgullo, les indicó que lo mejor sería dejar descansar al joven Shirota para su pronta recuperación. Todos obedecieron, despidiéndose de su amigo y con la promesa de visitarlo el día siguiente.

Mahiru soltó un suspiro cansado. Su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado por su estado por lo que descansar no sonaba como mala idea...aunque debía admitir que pasar tantas horas en una habitación sin hacer absolutamente nada resultaba un poco agobiante para un chico que siempre estaba en movimiento haciendo las tareas del hogar.

-Has estado muy callado desde que salimos del derrumbe de C3- Dijo por fin Mahiru al pequeño gato negro que se había mantenido acurrucado en su regazo en completo silencio.

-Supongo que solo estoy cansado.- Contestó en un tono perezoso pero que sonó diferente a lo habitual, o al menos así lo percibió Mahiru.

-Es como si estuvieras molesto ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Es porque Touma-san logró escapar?

Los ojos rojos y felinos de Kuro se dirigieron al rostro de su eve, sabía que si no lo decía el persistente de Mahiru seguiría insistiendo todo el día. Con un suspiro cansado salió de su cómodo sitio y tomó su forma humana al lado de la cama de su compañero.

-El que ese sujeto se haya escapado fue algo inevitable. Hubiese sido una molestia tener que perseguirlo.- Kuro llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, intentando parecer desinteresado.

-Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que te molestó?- La mirada curiosa de Mahiru irritó aún más al vampiro quien solamente se limitó a desviar la mirada.

-Lo que dijiste después de eso...- Mahiru levantó una ceja, confundido.- Lo que dijiste cuando Touma huyó e intentábamos esquivar los escombros.

Los sucesos de aquel día habían sido, ante todo, agotadores. Desafortunadamente para los eves y servamps, uno de los principales culpables se había dado a la fuga, por lo que no dudaban de que en algún futuro volvería para ocasionarles problemas.

Fue justo en el momento en que Touma aprovechó las pilas de escombros para poder salir de su vista que Mahiru cayó desplomado al suelo. Kuro alcanzó a sostenerlo para evitar que su débil cuerpo se dañara aún más, pero era alarmante la cantidad de raspones, hematomas y múltiples heridas que portaba el cuerpo de su eve.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Esta base no durara mucho más tiempo!- Alcanzó a escuchar el grito de su hermano menor, Lawless, mientras intentaba cargar con el mayor cuidado a Mahiru- ¡Debemos salir ahora!

-¡Estúpida rata! ¡Las hadas nos mostraran el camino!- Decía entre todo el ruido el tonto ángel. Poco después, al parecer, comenzaron una pelea estúpida mientras intentaban cargar con unos inconscientes Tsurugi y Yumikage con la ayuda de los subclase de Ira.

-¿Kuro?- Preguntó en un susurro Mahiru, intentando no caer ante el cansancio. El servamp de la pereza lo había acomodado en su espalda para poder cargarlo hacia la salida.-Lo siento…no pudimos detener a Touma-san…

-No hables. Tu estado no es el mejor de todos…es una molestia tener que cargarte.- Intentaba despreocupar a su eve con aquel comentario, aunque Mahiru interpretó eso más como una clase de queja.

-Perdóname…tal vez si yo no…

Los escombros seguían cayendo a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera aquel estruendoso ruido logró evitar que las palabras llegaran a sus oídos antes de percatarse de que Mahiru se había desmayado nuevamente.

-Fue mi culpa.- Dijo avergonzado, intentando por todos los medios no chocar su mirada con la del adolescente.- Yo fui el que propuso separarnos. Si hubiésemos encontrado el pasadizo mientras seguíamos juntos, tú no tendrías esas heridas.

-No te preocupes Kuro, no fue tu culpa en lo absoluto- Intentaba convencer al vampiro.- Tal vez no debí haber enfrentado de esa manera a Touma-san. Ya sabes lo impulsivo que puedo llegar a ser.- Rio suavemente intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Kuro apretó sus puños, frustrado consigo mismo.

-Necesito un poco de aire.- Dijo secamente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Mahiru no pudo decir otra palabra antes de que saliera de su habitación.

¡Él no lo entendía! La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Cuando escuchó al mismo Touma decir que había terminado con la vida del joven sintió tanto…dolor, miedo, temor de perderlo, de no poder verlo nunca más y no poder seguirle agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho por él.

En unos cuentos meses Mahiru había logrado reparar una herida que no pudo superar por muchos años.

No podría perdonar fácilmente al maldito de Touma por haberle ocasionado tanto dolor a Mahiru al punto de casi matarlo. Pero menos podría perdonarse a sí mismo de haberlo dejado solo, cuando él perfectamente sabe que, en una batalla que involucra servamps, el primer blanco es el eve respectivo.

Sus pasos presurosos lo habían conducido a un pequeño jardín dentro del hospital. Se sentó en una banca de madera cerca de la fuente que estaba en el centro.

El susurro del agua caer sobre las rocas trajo a su mente aquella conversación entre los derrumbes del C3.

-No hables. Tu estado no es el mejor de todos…es una molestia tener que cargarte.-

-Perdóname…tal vez si yo no fuera tu eve…tú podrías ser más fuerte…

-¿Eh?- Kuro volteó su rostro, intentando poder ver la expresión que tenía al decir aquello. Mahiru pestañaba lentamente mientras intentaba seguir hablando.

-Tal vez si Yumikage-san, Junichirou-san…o el mismo Tsurugi-san hubiesen sido tus eve….tal vez esto no sería una molestia para ti…Creo que…sería mejor si yo no fuera tu eve, Kuro…

-¿¡Que tonterías estás diciendo?! ¡Este no es momento para…! - sus palabras callaron al tener que dar un brinco hacia atrás, esquivando por completo un pedazo de techo que pudo haberlos aplastado.- Tú mismo le dijiste a Touma que lo que te enseñé y lo que él le enseñó a Tsurugi fue la alegría de compartir una mesa, ¿no? Si es así…

-Estoy siendo egoísta…solo yo he recibido lo bueno…pero, debido a que soy débil tú no eres tan fuerte como podrías serlo…tienes que cargar con situaciones molestas…Lo siento, Kuro.

-¡Oye Mahiru!- Gritó, percatándose de que el chico nuevamente había perdido el conocimiento.

¡Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes! ¡Darle a entender que para él, su encuentro había significado algo que lo salvó de los arrepentimientos que lo acosaron durante años! No permitiría que muriera en un lugar como ese.

No permitiría que muriera con esas últimas palabras en su mente.

Deseaba poder salvarlo para golpearlo y gritarle en la cara que él era el mejor eve que jamás pudo pedir. Que por ser él mismo había podido superar sus miedos.

Y, ante todo, no quería que Mahiru se arrepintiera de ser eve o de conocerlo. De su contrato o de la relación que los unía.

Deseaba ver su sonrisa una vez más.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Sé que aún es imposible saber si en el manga Touma escapará o no, o simplemente la forma en que termine este arco, sin embargo, después de leerme nuevamente el manga no podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir esta pequeña idea luego de leer como se reencuentran Kuro y Mahiru en los últimos caps del manga. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. ¡Espero poder leerlos en un futuro no muy lejano! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
